Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector configured to establish an electrical connection(s) by inserting a signal transmission medium into an insulating housing.
Description of Related Art
Generally, it is widely carried out to mount an electrical connector on a printed wiring board used in various electrical devices, etc. and electrically connect a signal transmission medium of various types such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC), a flexible flat cable (FFC), or the like to the printed wiring board via the electrical connector. For example, in an electrical connector described in below-described Patent Document, electrical connections are configured to be established by inserting a signal transmission medium consisting of, for example, a FPC or FFC from an insertion opening of the electrical connector mounted on a printed wiring board into a medium housing passage, subjecting an actuator (connection operating means) to a turning operation or a sliding operation to elastically displace electrically-conductive contact members after the insertion of the signal transmission medium (for example, FPC or FFC) is completed, and bringing contact parts of the electrically-contact members into pressure-contact with electrode parts of the signal transmission medium.
On the other hand, when the frequencies of transmission signals are increased like those of recent years, an electromagnetic-wave shutoff (EMI) measure of shielding the transmission paths from the signal transmission medium to the electrically-conductive contact members are required. However, in an electrical connector provided with an actuator, the actuator is turned or slid; therefore, a spatial part is formed between the insulating housing and the actuator, and there is a problem that a sufficient electromagnetic-wave shut-off function cannot be easily obtained. Against such a problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-11032 proposes a configuration in which the shield shell, which opens/closes the upper surface of the insulating housing, is turnably provided, the shield shell is subjected to a turning operation after the actuator is subjected to a turning operation, thereby covering both of the insulating housing and the actuator from the upper side by the shield shells.
However, in such a conventional electrical connector, although a predetermined action of electromagnetic-wave shut-off is obtained, there are problems that the configuration is complex and that the turning operations of both of the members takes labor since the mechanism of turnably supporting both of the actuator and the shield shells is employed. Moreover, for example if the electrical connector is suctioned from the upper side, for example, in an assembly process of the electrical connector, there is a problem that the shield shell covering the upper surface of the insulating housing is disturbing, and efficient assembly performance cannot be easily obtained.
The inventor of the present invention submits herewith a publication of (unexamined) patent applications “JP 2014-11032 A” as prior art.